


You Keep Me Grounded

by paladincoolcats



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining, but I had to stick to the plot because yeah, i love these two I wanted to make them kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that took place in Ch128 between Zhang Xi getting hurt and Zhang Xi waking up. </p><p>☆</p><p>
  <i> “I need you so much, Xixi… You're all I have,” his voice cracked, whispering just loud enough for Zhan Xi to hear. “So you better be okay.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first 19 Days fic pls be gentle and let me know what you think!

_This takes place in the middle of Ch128 right after Xixi is hurt - but before he wakes up in the hospital. So it's from Jian Yi’s pov of course. (^_^;)_

_P.S - I don't own any of these cuties, they belong to old xian._

Jian Yi had noticed immediately that Redhead was reaching for something, but the smugness of seeing Zhan Xi kick the bastard’s ass distracted him. That was, until a rock was connecting to dirty blond hair with a sickening audible thump and a spray of blood.

An audible gasp sounded from the group behind He Tian, and the rock in Redhead’s hand clattered to the ground as he scrambled to his feet in slight disbelief.

Zhan Xi didn't move from where he was splayed on the ground. He Tian was the first to take action, charging forward and grabbing Redhead by the hair, bringing him forward to meet his fist. Redhead’s friends scattered, Zhan Xi laid on the pavement, and Jian Yi remained frozen.

He Tian gripped tightly onto Redhead, who had blood streaming from his nose, and spat out, “Get your head out of your ass and come see if Zhanxi’s alright.”

Trembling legs moved numbly forward, dropping to the ground at Zhan Xi’s side.

“Hey,” he croaked out, his palm settling on the blood-sticky skin of his bestfriend’s cheek. “A-Xi.”

“Let me go-!” Redhead tried yanking from He Tian’s grasp, but the dark haired boy silenced him with a hand pressing down hard over his Adam’s apple.

“By ‘see if Zhanxi’s alright’ I meant make sure he's alive.”

Jian Yi’s heart stopped. It just fucking stopped, his muscles tensing and his throat burning. Out of all the things that could be taken from him, had been taken from him throughout his life, having Zhan Xi taken from him would break him the most.

“Look at me, Xixi,” Jian Yi croaked out. “Open your fucking eyes, look at me!”

He seized the limp boy’s head in his hands lifting him up. Blood seeped through the fingers of his right hand, so much blood that Zhan Xi’s dark blonde hair was matted with it, tinged copper colored.

“That's not going to help anything,” He Tian dragged Redhead a little closer, ignoring the bastard’s struggles to get away. He reached two fingers for Zhan Xi, and Jian Yi immediately curled himself protectively around the injured boy, drawing Zhan Xi up towards him so that he was half in his lap.

“Don't touch him!”

With a look of concern on his sharp face, He Tian gradually pulled his hand back, “Hey… It looks like he's breathing, which means he's still okay. And I've seen more blood in far minor injuries than his. You don't have to cry…”

Jian Yi hadn't the slightest idea what He Tian was talking about until several drops splashed down on Zhan Xi’s face, and he realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks and dripping down his nose. His shoulders were shaking, guttural sounds escaped his throat. He wasn't simply crying, he was sobbing, and he hadn't even been aware of it.

At some point in time, one of the bastard Redhead’s friends must have gone to the infirmary, because a nurse came running out with a first aid kit.

“An ambulance is coming,” she informed them. “Stand up out of the way and let me see the boy.”

“I think he's probably fine where he is,” He Tian told the nurse, noting the look of panic on Jian Yi’s face. Jian Yi shot him a look of gratitude. “I'm taking this bastard to the infirmary for his nose, Jian Yi. Look after Zhanxi.”

Which, of course, he didn't even need to be told. The nurse was trying to speak to him, he could idly hear her, but he was far too focused on the boy in his lap.

Zhan Xi was was always looking out for him. It'd been that way since they were six. He'd take care of Jian Yi with a hand on the back of his neck, guiding him away from some sneering guy that he would puff up at. He’d catch Jian Yi’s flailing arms, stopping him at the edge of a street when Jian Yi was too busy rambling to heed to the incoming traffic. And he apparently would fight to defend Jian Yi from red headed bastards, would take a rock to the head for Jian Yi.

“You say I’m the idiot,” Jian Yi laughed hoarsely. “And then you go and get yourself all banged up. For me. You didn't have to. I'd do the same for you. But you didn't have to, you could have just let me fight Redhead even though we both know I'd lose.”  
  
“At least put this on his head to stop the bleeding, I think I hear the ambulance,” the unknown nurse handed down a cold towel.

Jian Yi pulled Zhan Xi closer, accepting the towel to gingerly to his head. Zhan Xi was draped between Jian Yi’s legs, leaning up against Jian Yi with his head in the crook of his elbow. Jian Yi’s hands stroked the tangled and bloody hair back from Zhang Xi’s forehead. If the boy was awake, Jian Yi would earn a slap for holding him like he was.

“What are you trying to do, bastard?!” Zhan Xi would bellow, wearing the flustered look he always got at Jian Yi’s touchiness.

Jian Yi wanted to see that look so badly. As much as he enjoyed holding Zhan Xi, he wanted his friend awake and okay.

“I need you so much, Xixi… You're all I have,” his voice cracked, whispering just loud enough for Zhan Xi to hear. “So you better be okay.”

When the EMT’s arrived, Jian Yi was reluctant to release Zhang Xi. Especially when the boy groaned as he was placed onto a stretcher. He didn't wait for any sort of permission to leave school or go with Zhang Xi, but rather followed the EMT’s right into the back of the ambulance and refused to get out. He sat himself down near Zhang Xi and held his hand.

“He’ll need stitches,” one of the EMT’s acknowledged.

“Will he be alright?” Jian Yi hated the way his voice hitched.

However, he had to pull himself together, wiping his tear streaked face and snotty nose with the back of his free hand.

“He should be fine.”

And still, it was so hard to relax when the only person who could calm him down at his wildest was bleeding in the back of an ambulance.

At the hospital, a nurse stopped Jian Yi in front of two giant double doors, and Zhang Xi’s hand was pulled from his as they wheeled him away.

“Why can't I go with him?” he demanded.

“Are you kin?” the nurse arched an eyebrow.

“Sure.”

But the nurse shut the doors, catching on immediately to the lie, “Go sit in the waiting room."

It was only in the waiting room that he realized that his hands were bloody, his shirt was bloody, and he couldn't stop shaking. Eventually Zhang Xi’s mother and sister arrived, having been called by the hospital. His mother took one look at Jian Yi and pulled him into a hug, telling him to go home and get rest, that they'd call him when Zhang Xi woke up.

So he went back to his empty apartment, standing beneath his shower spray and scrubbing his hands raw, trying to clean the blood from his hands. His mind was swimming with thoughts he didn't want, thoughts of Zhang Xi blaming him.

It was, after all, his fault that Zhang Xi had been hurt.

He was on his bed, numbly staring at his wall, and battling with himself. If Zhang Xi ended up hating him, it would be better. He wouldn't have to be a burden anymore.

He couldn't even bring himself to sleep, anytime he closed his eyes Zhang Yi was bleeding in his arms again. The only thing that snapped him from the dark corners of his mind was his phone buzzing on his mattress. It was already dark out, he had no longer been expecting Zhang Xi to call him… hadn't the courage to call Zhang Xi himself. But it was Zhang Xi’s name that flashed across the screen.

He could have ignored it, afraid to face Zhang Xi and the truth, but Jian Yi needed to hear his best friend’s voice, the voice that kept him grounded, the one voice he loved most in the world.

 _“So you're finally awake, Zhan Xixi!_ ” he forced his voice to be light, carefree, while inside, his throat was burning in relief that the boy was okay.

 _“I've been awake. Hey… tell me what happened?”_ Jian Yi loved that defensive tone. He loved it so much.

 _“Not much,_ ” which actually meant: everything bad that could have happened did happen. I held you and you bled in my arms and I was so fucking scared that you weren't alright and He Tian had me all fucking paranoid that you were going to die, that I would lose you- _“We sent you to the hospital afterwards… oh right, I've got good news and bad news, which one do you want first?”_

_“...the bad.”_

_“You've been suspended for fighting,”_ he said quickly. _Because of me. You were fighting all because of me._

“ _Oh. What's the good news?_ ” Zhan Xi didn't sound bothered at all.

“ _The red hair dude’s been suspended too! Hahaha-_ ” he didn't know why he was laughing. He wanted to cry. It was all his fucking fault. When He Tian had texted him the news he wanted to bury himself alive even more than he already did.

“ _Your laugh sounds too forced,_ ” Zhang Xi murmured through the line, and it made Jian Yi’s chest ache that the boy could tell, even without looking at him, that he was putting on a show.

“ _Anyway_ …” Jian Yi swallowed hard, fighting back tears and digging his fingernails into his palm. His eyes fluttered closed, and he was back at the basketball courts again with Zhang Xi in his lap. “ _As long as you're alright.”_

“ _Jian Yi… I…_ ” Zhang Xi trailed off, and Jian Yi braced himself for the pain of rejection. It wasn't like Xixi to beat around the bush, he generally spoke his mind so easily. “ _I want to see you now.”_

Jian Yi froze, and he wouldn't have been able to stop the tears if he tried. He gave a wet sob, nodding to know one in particular. Zhan Xi wanted him. Needed him. And for some stupid reason, Jian Yi needed him more, needed to feel his arms around him to make him feel that everything was going to be alright.

“I'll be there, A-Xixi, I'm coming.”

He pulled on shoes, grabbed his backpack, and ran, bawling the whole way, to the person that he loved most in the entire world.

☆

AND THAT WAS THAT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SECOND PART FROM LIKE HE TIAN'S POV OR IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR OTHER 19 DAYS FICS THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OUT THERE. 


End file.
